A Change Of Alliances
by xxxTrojan-Princessxxx
Summary: If the love of one man and one woman can start a war, surely the love of another man and another woman can end it? Better than it sounds! Please R&R! CHAPTER 14 UP! NOW RATED M NOW COMPLETE AS OF FEBRUARY 5 2007.
1. Chapter 1

**A Change of Alliances**

_**He loved her; with all his heart and being he loved her. He knew he shouldn't that his people wouldn't approve and neither would hers, but he did, he loved her.**_

Achilles, leader of the Myrmidons, sat outside his tent in the dark, deep in thought. Over almost two weeks ago his men had captured a priestess from the temple of Apollo. Achilles had claimed her as his prize. During the first few days they spent together, his prize said very little and showed that she did not trust him.

Then, one day, Briseis (his prize) was taken from him by the greedy king, Agamemnon, for his prize was given back to her father who had asked Apollo to curse the Greeks with the plague.

_When Achilles returned to his tent and found Briseis missing, he became enraged. He withdrew his sword and headed straight for Agamemnon's tent._

"_Where is she?" Achilles demanded. He aimed his sword at every Greek in the room._

"_She….she's in there," one of the soldiers stuttered, he pointed towards Agamemnon's personal bedroom._

_Without warning, Achilles stormed into the room._

"_Get away from her __**now**__!" Achilles said. Agamemnon looked up at the enraged warrior and took a step away from the cowering girl._

_Achilles followed Agamemnon with his sword as he walked over to Briseis. _

"_Get out now!" Achilles ordered. The king had never moved so fast in his life. He feared the great Achilles, everyone did. No-one dared anger him, for if they did, he was just as likely to slit their throat or decapitate them as he would an opponent on the battlefield._

"_Shhhh! It's ok now," Achilles soothed, he was still on high alert. Briseis looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with tears, tears of fear. She said nothing. Without warning, Achilles bent down and scooped her into his arms, carrying her out and into his own tent._

That night they had made love for the first time.

Achilles stood, shaking himself out of his reverie. The sun had long since set, now the only source of light was the fires scattered about along the beach. Achilles walked back into his tent. He smiled when he saw Briseis curled up on their bed. He went over and lay down beside her, draping his arm over her waist, bringing her close to him.

Briseis moaned a little, but snuggled up close to him. Achilles kissed her hair, then fell into a light sleep.

That night his dreams were plagued with images of war. But, the war was not how he expected it to be. At first he saw the usual, the Trojans fighting against the Greeks, then, he looked closer and saw something different about the scene. Fighting against the Greeks, were the Myrmidons, lead by him. He watched as he himself drove his sword into Diomedes, then pulled it out, watching the former leader fall to the ground, dead.

Achilles woke with a start. His mind kept playing the dream over and over again. It was a message from Zeus, and he knew what it meant. Zeus wanted Achilles and his Myrmidons to join the Trojan army, so that they would have a chance.

"Briseis," Achilles whispered. He nudged the sleeping girl with his elbow.

"What?" she mumbled, still half asleep. She rolled over to face him.

"What would you do to save Troy?" he asked. She looked at him with a puzzled expression upon her attractive features.

"Anything, why?"

"What about Hector? What would he do?" Achilles ignored her question.

"I don't know, probably whatever it took. Why?"

"Even if it meant taking help from the enemy?"

"What do you mean?" Briseis asked, she didn't understand what he was getting at.

"I had a dream. About the war. I know that Zeus himself sent me this dream, I can feel it. I saw the Myrmidons fighting with the Trojans against the Greeks, and the Trojans were winning. I even saw myself kill Diomedes. I know what must happen for Troy to win," Achilles explained.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

A/N: Ok, that's chapter one, what do you think? Please R&R!!!

Trojan-Princess


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: Yay! my first three reviews!!!

**Shariena:** I had this idea for absolutely ages then I finally decided to write it down. I hope that you continue to read my story!

**kenseikan weirdo:** Lol, I'm glad that I wrote it too! I really hope that you continue to enjoy my story! I'm updating now.

**Jasmine107:** Yes, Achilles is going to defect. I was pretty positive that I didn't have any spelling mistakes, but thank you very much for checking for me, lol

Ok, on with the chapter.

****

****

****

**A Change of Alliances**

"Are you saying that you and your men would turn against your own and save Troy?"

"Yes, I want Agamemnon to win this war as much as you do,"

"I don't know what Hector would say, but, I don't want to see my home destroyed,"

"Then, pack your things, I'll go rally the troops. We must leave quietly so as to not rouse any suspicions,"

"What if they don't want to change sides?" Briseis asked as Achilles made his way towards the tent flap.

"They follow me, they'll do what ever I tell them. As long as they get to fight they'll do what ever I want them to without complaint," with that said, Achilles left Briseis to collect things to be taken back to Troy.

"Patroclus, rouse the men, make no noise, tell them to meet me here it's urgent," Achilles ordered. Patroclus nodded and hurried off to gather the men.

Five minutes later, every Myrmidon gathered outside their leader's tent, listening to what he had to say.

"Men, this war is not fair. The Greeks out number the Trojans by tens of thousands. We were all dragged here for one man's greed. For nine long years now we have fought, and for what? Troy's walls still stand, and our men are still dying. Zeus sent me a message last night; he said that we need to fight for the Trojans instead of for Agamemnon. I say let's go to Hector, and fight for him, let's save Troy. If you are with me, raise your hand!" Achilles spoke firmly, but only loud enough for his men to hear him.

Every Myrmidon raised his hand.

"Good, now, pack your things, leave your tents. We ride for Troy in and hour," Achilles dismissed his men and retreated to his tent.

When he entered he saw every belonging packed up and stacked neatly. Briseis stood over near the make-shift bed, folding it slowly and carefully.

"The men are all getting ready to go as we speak," Achilles said, his voice soft.

"Do you really think we can save Troy?" Briseis asked. Achilles walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I do," Achilles replied.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

A/N: Ok, there's chapter two, what do you think? Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! I have a whopping five reviews! (It's better than nothing I suppose) While I love writing stories and updating them, I do also love receiving reviews from people who have read my story. It really lets me know that my work isn't going un-noticed. Please review. I would like to have at least seven reviews before I post the next chapter. I assure you that the next chapter will be longer, also, the rating will be going from T to M within the next few chapters.**

**Anyway, thank you to :**

**Jasmine107 and Shariena for be my two only reviewers of the previous chapter.**

**Jasmine107: I know, it was a short chapter, probably too short, but as I have said, they will get longer. Keep reading!**

**Shariena: I'm glad that you thought it was a good chapter. I must admit that I was a little worried that it mightn't be very good. I was going to add it on to this chapter but thought against it for some reason unbeknownst to me. Yeah, it is a little short, but, sometimes short chapters can be just as good as long chapters. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter! Keep reading and reviewing please!**

**On with the story..**

**

* * *

**

**A Change Of Alliances**

An hour later, Achilles, Briseis, and the Myrmidons silently took their horses and belongings and rode for Troy. As there weren't many horses, Briseis rode with Achilles.

To Briseis, the Myrmidons were another family, a vicious and violent family, but a family all the same. The Myrmidons had accepted her and they protected her when Achilles wasn't around. They treated her with respect, with the respect they gave their wives. Briseis felt completely safe with them, while many would be terrified that the Myrmidons would kill them.

"How can we get in?" Achilles asked Briseis as they all stopped just out of sight of the palace guards.

"Let me go up and ask for Hector, they'll recognise me and trust me. When I give you a signal, come up slowly walking beside the horses. Then we'll go from there," Briseis said. Achilles helped her dismount, then watched as she walked up to the gates leading into Troy.

"I must speak with Hector," Briseis called out.

"Who wishes to speak with him?" a guard called back.

"His cousin, Briseis, Lady of Troy, Priestess of Apollo," Briseis replied. There was silence for a few minutes, then the large gates opened and Hector stepped out.

"Briseis!" Hector cried out. He ran to her and drew her into a fierce hug. "You have returned!"

"Hector, my beloved cousin, you would do anything to protect and save Troy, am I right?" Briseis asked as she pulled out of the embrace.

"What do you mean?" Hector inquired. Briseis walked back about fifty paces and waved her hand.

Within seconds, every Myrmidon came into view, led by Achilles. Hector drew his sword. Achilles handed the reins to his horse to Eudorus, then approached Hector and Briseis with his hands up.

"Briseis, what are **_they_** doing here?" Hector demanded, waving his sword at Achilles and his Myrmidons. Achilles continued to approach them with slow steady steps.

"Hector, I know how we can save Troy," Briseis said. She looked at Achilles who now stood at her side.

"In fact, it may be the only way," she looked again at Achilles who just smiled and nodded his head. Hector suddenly understood.

"No, there is no way any Greek will ever step foot in Troy and be welcomed by Trojans!" Hector yelled.

"Hector, it's the only way! Achilles and the Myrmidons are the strongest and fiercest warriors in all of Greece! And they are offering you their services! This is the only way for Troy to win!" Briseis pleaded.

"Hector, Prince of Troy, I understand your hesitance to accept our offer, but you must know this, we do not want Agamemnon to win this war, if he gains control over Troy, he will not spare anyone. He will kill every prince, every soldier, every old man and child, he will even kill your king. He will throw your babies from the towers to their deaths, and he'll take your women as his slaves, even your own wife. If Agamemnon wins this war, which he will if you don't accept our help, he will be the most powerful man on the face of the Earth. I could not stand to live with him as ruler of almost all the world. His army would be unbeatable, even for us Myrmidons. We are not immortal, but we fight with every thing we have. If you would allow us, we would gladly fight with you, not for you, as we fight for no-one, but we would fight with you, as your allies. All we ask is that you give us shelter and food. In return we will protect your city and your people," Achilles explained. As he was speaking, Hector began to think differently.

"Very well, I accept your offer for help. But, on one condition. That you fight only for us, you cannot go back on this deal. I need your word that you will not turn against us," Hector proposed.

"I, on my own honour, vow that none of us will turn against you, that we will fight by your side until the end," Achilles vowed. He held his hand out to Hector, who shook it slowly.

"Welcome to Troy Achilles," Hector said. In truth he couldn't believe that he had just accepted help from an enemy, although, Achilles and his Myrmidons weren't Troy's enemies anymore. He signalled for the gates to be opened, then told the guards to keep them open till every last Myrmidon had entered, then for them to be closed.

The Myrmidons filed in one by one. Achilles and Briseis were the last to enter the great city.

"Welcome to my home," Briseis whispered as she took Achilles hand and led him and his horse, along with his men, to a place where they could sleep, and prepare for battle.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…..

A/N: Ok, that was chapter three. What do you think? Please tell me, I need to know!!! I know the chapters are kinda short, but that's how they come to me. I assure you, that you won't run out of parts of this story to read as I have many chapters to come. I also have another Achilles/Briseis fic in the works.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok thank you to all who reviewed. I honestly doubted that I'd get the reviews that I wanted but, hey, I did! So thank you again.**

**Just a couple of shout-outs:**

**Amester: Thank you, I'm glad that you think it's a lovely chapter. I'll continue to update as much as I can!**

**Shariena: Thank you, I'm happy that you think it's a good chapter. I was a little worried about it actually. "**there is one thing... I´m wondering how the Trojans react to not only the Myrmidons but "Briseis and Achilleus" as a couple..." **That just gave me a good idea. This is the type of thing that I really want in reviews. People telling me what they would like to see. If they have any concerns. I WANNA KNOW.**

**Ok, just a little warning. This story from this chapter on is rated M for reasons that will quickly become apparent as you read this chapter. However, please don't let that put you off reading this story.**

**Ok, I would like at least 10 reviews before the next chapter will be posted please. Might seem unreasonable but that seems to be the way to get reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**A Change Of Alliances**

Trojan citizens gasped when they saw the most feared group of warriors walk calmly down the streets of their beloved city. They were so shocked at the arrival of the Greeks that they failed to notice how their priestess and niece of the king was walking hand-in-hand with the fiercest of all the Greek warriors.

Achilles looked around him. The city of Troy truly was magnificent. There were stone and clay houses lining both sides of the street. In front of them, above the city, was the palace.

Achilles followed Briseis through the streets, admiring the beauty of the place. Every time Achilles stopped to look at something, Briseis kept pulling at his arm until he moved.

"Where are you taking me?" Achilles asked when he realised that his Myrmidons were no longer behind them, or anywhere to be seen.

"Some where," came Briseis' secretive reply. Achilles panicked for a second, then realised that his distrust of her was stupid.

"Some where safe I hope," Achilles muttered quietly, but, Briseis still heard.

"I should have your head for that," Briseis laughed, slapping Achilles lightly on the arm.

* * *

After five solid minutes of walking, Briseis stopped Achilles and covered his eyes with her hands. 

"Trust me," she whispered, her lips brushing against his ear. Achilles sucked in a quick breath and blindly followed where Briseis led him.

"We're here," Briseis whispered. She removed her hands from his eyes, revealing to him a beautiful room, fit for a princess.

"Where are we?" Achilles asked, although deep down he knew the answer.

"My room," Briseis replied. She looked around herself nervously. She had never had a man other than her cousins or her uncle in her room.

Achilles laughed when he saw the look upon Briseis' face.

"What?" Briseis asked, "Do I have something on my face?" She self consciously brushed her hand over her face, brushing away invisible dirt.

"No, your face is perfect," Achilles replied, a cheeky grin on his face. Briseis blushed at his words.

Achilles walked slowly over to her, a grin on his lips. He placed his hands on her waist, drawing her closer to him. Briseis wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

Everyone had heard of the great Achilles, of how he had slain men with his bare hands, of how he killed viciously and mercilessly. But, no one had actually met him, spent time with him, and got to know him. If they did, they would not find a rough man, not even a tough man, but, a soft and kind hearted man, hiding behind the image that people made of him. Yes, Achilles was a great warrior and had slain many men, but, every night he mourned for them, every night he was haunted by their faces.

Briseis brought Achilles' face down to hers for a soft and loving kiss. The moment their lips met, a fire was lit in her abdomen, that made her want more; need more, than just a simple kiss. She pushed her lips against his harder before he had the chance to pull away. Slowly she began to walk towards the bed, dragging a willing Achilles with her.

When her legs hit the edge of the bed, Briseis fell onto it, with Achilles on top of her. Her hands roamed down his back to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his muscled shoulders. Briseis diverted her attention from his lips to his cheek, then his jaw, then his shoulder.

Achilles moaned as her lips sucked and nibbled on his tanned skin. He slid his down her sides to the hem of her dress, sliding it up her long legs. When her dress joined his shirt on the floor, he began to devour her body.

While his lips sucked at her neck, his hands caressed her breasts, eliciting exquisite moans from Briseis. She hurriedly removed his tunic, longing to feel him inside her. Achilles could sense her need, and obliged.

He pushed into her carefully, caressing her breast with his tongue, his hands roaming over her stomach. Briseis moaned in ecstasy as he began to thrust in and out in a steady rhythm.

"Yes," she moaned. Achilles removed his hands from her body and grabbed her wrists, holding her arms above her head. Briseis looked at him questioningly, by thought nothing of the sudden movement as she was soon taken by a wave of pleasure.

Briseis wasn't an experienced lover like her cousin Paris, but, she did know how to please a man. Her time with Achilles had proven that. Achilles had taught her many things, shown her many things. He taught her to fight, and how to love. He showed her what it was like to not have to wait on someone, or have anyone wait on her. He showed her what it was like to be loved by someone.

In return, she had shown and taught him many things too. She had shown him how to sew, and how to heal wounds. She had taught him how to accept others and control his temper. She had also shown him that women were not objects used for pleasure, but beautiful creatures that needed love and affection.

Achilles thrust into her harder and faster than she had ever experienced, and she loved it. She wrapped her legs around his waist, making the movements easier. Briseis came with and almighty cry that the gods on Mount Olympus would've heard.

Suddenly the door burst open and Hector, Paris, and Priam stepped into the room. They all took three steps forward before freezing where they stood.

"What the…." Hector began. He stumbled back when he saw Achilles lying on top of Briseis, her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands held above her head with his. From where he was standing Hector could see everything (because the bed was side-on to the door) he could see the rise and fall of her breasts, to the curve of Achilles back as he remained held tightly inside her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hector demanded. Briseis went to speak, but her voice was choked by tears.

"Don't cry," Achilles whispered, brushing a kiss to her cheek.

"I said…." Hector began.

"Yes, we all know what you said my son, I think we all just heard what we thought was a scream and came to see what was going on. It seems as though we were mistaken. I apologise for the interruption, I assure you it won't happen again," Priam interrupted his son. He turned to leave.

"Come Hector, Paris, we will leave the couple in peace," with that, he grabbed both his sons by the elbow and dragged them out. Paris went easier than Hector, who protested.

TO BE CONTINUED……

* * *

A/N: Ok, chapter four is up, how is it going? 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm disappointed. All I asked for were another three reviews, and Amester was the only person who left me a review. I know I said that I wouldn't post again till I got 10 reviews, but, seeing as I most likely won't get them, I'm going to be kind and post the next chapter anyway.**

**Thank you to last chapter's lone reviewer, Amester, this one's for you, enjoy!**

**Ok, one more thing, please review! I really need to know what you think, it helps me to better my creative writing skills. I'm going to ask once again to get at least two more reviews. I mean come on, this is the 5th chapter incase you haven't noticed, and I only just have one review per chapter. I don't think I'm being unreasonable, this will be a long story, maybe it deserves more than 8 reviews.**

**

* * *

**

A Change Of Alliances

"Father, he is the enemy! He would sooner end her life than see the Greeks fail! He's using her! Can't you see?" Hector yelled when he, his father, and Paris were out of earshot of Briseis' room.

"If he was so much of an enemy, then why did you allow him and his men into our city? Why did you let them get passed the gates? No enemy of Troy has ever stepped foot here. Why Hector? Why?" Priam argued his tone soft and calm.

"Because he would've killed me otherwise, either that or Briseis," Hector replied.

"Why is it so wrong that Briseis is in love?" Priam asked.

"It's not that she's in love father! It's who she thinks she's in love with!"

"So, because he's a Greek, she couldn't possibly have real feelings for him? And him for her?"

"She was captured by his men! Then left in his tent, the Gods only know what he did to her. He could've hypnotised her for all we know! I don't know why, but I feel something bad about him," Hector finally began to calm down.

"Hector, I understand what you're saying, but, he brought her here, to us, to her family. She trusts him, he obviously means her no harm, for, if he did, he would've killed her long ago," Priam reasoned. Hector could hear the truth in his words. Although it killed him inside to admit it, Achilles obviously made Briseis happy; it was plainly written on her face.

Hector sighed and walked away to his room he shared with Andromache.

* * *

"Please, Briseis, don't cry," Achilles whispered, his voice quietly pleading. He released her wrists and leaned on his elbows, taking some of the weight of her body. He wiped at the tears that fell down her cheeks. He remained held tightly within her, still seeking release, but, he controlled himself, comforting her, he felt that it wouldn't be right to continue with her so upset 

"I….I'm sorry," Briseis cried. She pulled him into her arms, crying softly into his shoulder. When she felt him shift within her slightly, she moved against him without thinking. His hips moved back, and soon they were rocking together, all tears forgotten.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

**A/N: Ok, chapter five is up. I actually have the rest of this story written, but I haven't posted it yet, might finish posting it today though or I might wait for a review**. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok I know this one is short and I apologise but to make up for it I will post the next chapter as well.**

**Thank you to my reviewers!!**

**brw1001: I am so glad that you love my story! I sure will keep writing it! I hope you enjoy the next two chapters.**

**Phantom-Christine-Phan12: An amazing start? really? awesome! thank you! Here's another update for you.**

**Momotaru: You like? cool! i hope you continue to like it!**

**Amester: Amester, thank you for reviewing! I can always rely on you to give me a review. You think that one was sexy? Reviewers don't bother me, it's those who read the stories and don't say anything, and I know that people read this or at least click on it because it has around 500 hits. I have a friend who has written many good stories and barely ever gets reviews. One of the reviewers even said the story should have 39 reviews instead of only two (including that one), I have another two stories that don't have amny reviews, although someone has set an alert on a oneshot of mine. I have 12 reviews! When I saw that I nearly fell out of my chair I couldn't believe it. I'm not happy, I'm ecstatic!!**

**Ok, thank you so so so so so so so much to all my reviewers!!! It means so much to me that you review! Here's another chapter for you all, enjoy. Hey, I'm sorry about sounding rude last chapter, I was stressed. ENJOY! **

**

* * *

**

A Change Of Alliances

"The Greeks are coming! The Greeks are coming!" a voice in the distance woke Achilles and Briseis from their peaceful sleep. Achilles shifted, so that he could look at her. Briseis' hair was messed and she had sleep near her eyes, but, to Achilles, she was as beautiful as ever. Briseis pulled him into a sleepy hug.

"Duty calls," he said as he pulled out of her embrace and went to put on his armour.

"Please stay," she pleaded, patting the spot on the bed where she wanted him to be.

"Sorry, my love. I promised that my men and I would fight for Troy, now I must keep my promise, otherwise I fear that your cousins will have my head on a spear," Achilles paused in putting on his armour to give Briseis a quick kiss on the lips. Briseis stood, gathering the sheet around her body like a towel.

"Let me help," she whispered as she took the breastplate from him. Carefully she tied the breastplate to him, talking softly as she went.

"I don't want to be a wife waiting at home for a husband she may never see again. I want to know that you will come back to me, that you won't turn against us," she whispered. Her words cut Achilles to the core. The fact that there was still some distrust between them broke his heart.

Turning to face her, he spoke.

"Not any war on earth could keep me from coming back to you. As for turning against Troy, I would fight against anyone you wanted me to, for whatever reason you saw fit. I love you Briseis, and for that reason alone I will not raise my sword against any Trojan, unless he threatens you in any way," Achilles caressed her arms as he spoke, his words soothing her worries.

Briseis wiped the tears from her eyes, a smile upon her lips.

"Go, your men need you. I'll be here waiting for your return," she kissed him softly, then helped him put on the rest of his armour.

Lastly, before he left for the battle, he smiled at her, and then disappeared through the doorway. Briseis sighed and plopped down on the bed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…..

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you think, I really really want to know! 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter just as I promised. Enjoy!****

* * *

**

A Change Of Alliances

"Briseis?" a soft, feminine voice called out, it was Andromache, Hector's wife.

"Come in," Briseis replied. She smiled when Andromache entered.

"Is he really here? Fighting for the Trojans?" she asked, her voice containing a hint of excitement.

"If you mean Achilles, yes," Briseis replied nonchalantly, like it was nothing that the strongest, bravest, and best warrior in all of Greece and probably all of Troy had turned against his fellow countrymen for the love of a woman.

"Why?" Andromache asked. She sat down on the bed next to Briseis and took her hand. A tear fell from Briseis' cheek; she didn't bother to wipe it away. That one tear was followed by another, then another, until tears streamed down her cheeks. Andromache pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her young cousin.

"Shhhh, he'll return, just as sure as the sun rises and sets each day, he will return," she soothed. Briseis continued to sob in Andromache's shoulder.

* * *

"Look," voices whispered. People pointed and spoke in hushed tones as he walked proudly down the streets, his head held high, his spear in his hand, his sword by his leg, his men following him, walking the exact same way.

Achilles' blonde hair blew around his face, as his helmet was in his hand. He looked at no one, not the people on the streets or his own men.

"Prince Hector," Achilles acknowledged, bowing his head slightly.

"Achilles," Hector responded.

"Where would you like us to go? Or do you not have any form of order with your men?" Achilles inquired, his eyes gazing at the Trojan soldiers.

"You can go at the back, surprise the Greeks in any way you can, kill as many as possible,"

"Ok, Prince Hector, I must tell you, the Greeks know nothing of my men and I changing sides. They let me listen in on the discussions about plan of attack. I know where each and every man will be standing. I know where Agamemnon, Diomedes, Menelaus, Triopas, Odysseus, both Ajax's and Nestor will be standing; I know who will be fighting beside them. If you wish, I can tell you so that you and this entire army have a large advantage. I will help you kill every leader, every king, but, I want Agamemnon. He is mine. He insulted me, and kidnapped Briseis; I want to be the one to kill him," Achilles announced. With every new breath, his words became louder, so that every man standing in the surrounding area could hear him.

"Fair enough, come, let us talk, let us plan our defence of Troy," Hector replied. Achilles nodded and followed Hector to a small room which held all the weapons. They sat at a table in the corner, and planned their attack.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED……

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Worth reading? I wanna know! Please tell me so that I can make my writing more enjoyable. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow! I came on today and found 7 more reviews, I nearly had a heart attack! Seriously, thank you so so so so so so so much!!!**

**Sam: Wow, thank you for reviewing every chapter! That means so much to me. Yeah, it didn't even occur to me that Paris would act that way, I just thought of Hector as he is so protective over those he loves. But that's a really good thought. I would never make Achilles a brute. I can really see from what I have seen and read that Achilles really does love Briseis. I mean even in the supposed real life, he showed her much love. He protected her. I think that in that kind of situation (being kidnapped during a war and given to someone as a prize) trust would always be an issue. You may develop strong feelings for this person, but in the back of your mind you would always have that little bit of doubt that made you think, does this person have an ultimatum for doing this?** **What if I displease them? You could never be certain that your future was safe. Will Achilles come back alive? hehe, that's what you'll have to find out! But, I love the Achilles/Briseis pairing too much to wreck it. I hope that you continue to read my story!**

**Amester: You like my story that much? Wow, I didn't actually think it was that good, I thought it was quite bad actually. But that's awesome that you couldn't wait to read it! Why am I smart if I reposted this story? Keep reaidng! I love reading your reviews!**

**Ok, I've blabbered on enough now. Plus my hand is feelind weird. Seriously, do you know how hard it is to type fast with your wrist bandaged? it's hard! I keep hitting the wrong key and it is annoying! Ok, I'm getting side tracked now. On with the story before someone hurts me for taking too long!**

**

* * *

A Change Of Alliances**

"So, you were handed to the soldiers, then he came out of nowhere and saved you? Just brandished his sword and they all fled?" Andromache asked disbelief and amazement evident in her voice. Briseis nodded.

"Yes, he was like my white knight. Someone everyone fears, yet you trust. He saved me from men who could've tried to kill him; he risked his reputation and almost humiliated himself. He saved me. For that I am eternally grateful,"

"But is that any reason to waste your life with a man you feel you have to repay? Instead of one that you love with every part of your being?" Andromache prodded.

"I never said that I didn't love him," Briseis defended.

"You never said that you do either," Andromache countered. Briseis sat in silence, thinking about what Andromache had just said. She knew that it was true, she had never said that she loved him, she had said that she was eternally grateful, and that she owed him the world, but never had she said that she loved him. Deep inside her, she knew that she did love him, with her entire being she loved him, but those three simple words had never left her lips.

"You're right, I've never said aloud that I love him, I know inside that I do, but I've never actually spoken those simple little words," Briseis slowly stated. A tear escaped her eyes and fell silently down her cheeks as realisation struck her. The man she loved was out on the battlefield, fighting for her people, he might die, and he never knew that she loved him.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Briseis cried over and over again as great sobs wracked her body. That simple thought tore her heart apart. Andromache wrapped her arms around her cousin and comforted her as best she could.

* * *

Greeks fell by the hundreds that day as Achilles and his Myrmidons swept over the battlefield, bringing men down with every swipe of their swords. The Greeks were taken a-back when they saw Achilles come charging at them, at first they thought it was a plan of his to help them win the war, but, their opinion changed when he killed five Greek soldiers with one swipe.

"Traitor!" Agamemnon wailed, fear obvious in his voice. He began to retreat, but his men blocked his way, there was no way that they were going to let their cowardly leader run to safety while they all lost their lives at the hands of a man they once called their ally, their friend. Agamemnon was the one who dragged them all there, if they were to die, then so was he.

* * *

Achilles made his way through the men to Diomedes. He looked at his old friend of many years.

"Join me, fight for Troy," Achilles whispered.

"I can't. My loyalties lie with Greece," Diomedes whispered back.

"Then I am sorry my friend, I pray that we shall see each other again in the next world," and with that, Achilles drove his sword deep into the heart of Diomedes, taking his life almost immediately. Achilles' tears fell like rain as he pulled his sword from the body and watched the blood seep from the fatal wound.

Agamemnon saw Diomedes fall at Achilles sword, then called his men to retreat.

As the Greeks scattered in retreat, Achilles and the Trojans all returned to the walls of Troy, elated with their victory.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…….**

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I haven't put any disclaimers so far so I will now. These characters are not mine and are property of Homer and someone else, they are also property of the history of Greek civilization.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, this isn't how I originally had this chapter, I got most of it from something a reviewer said. Enjoy!**

**Amester: I sent you a private message. My email system is down until I can get back to school and get a new password (damn those password expiry dates!)**

**just-a-dream01: A new reviewer! I am so glad that you love my story! Thank you so much for your idea about Odysseus! Now all i have to do is edit all my other chapters to include him! I gave Achilles and Hector deeper personalities? Wow, I hadn't actually noticed, thanks. I don't know if I would say this is the best Troy fic, but I'm always a harsh critic of my own work, no matter what it is. Even my singing (long story). I hope that you continue to love my story enough to review more!**

**Sam: Explanation? Sorry, I haven't been on since I last updated so I've fogotten what I explained, I'm going to hazard a guess and say that it was in the large reply I posted last chapter. If I were Agamemnon I would be so scared that I'd let Achilles do as he pleased! I just figured that Achilles is the type of guy that wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone no matter who they were if they posed a threat to his loved ones. You're welcome! i love updating! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!.**

**Ok, thank you to all those who have ever reviewed my story. just-a-dream01, this chapter is for you!**

**

* * *

**

A Change Of Alliances

Cheers resounded through the city as the soldiers returned victorious. Achilles looked around for Briseis, but couldn't find her anywhere. He pushed through the Trojans and ran to the room he now shared with Briseis. On the way, he stopped in another of Briseis' rooms and removed his armour, and washed of some of the blood. After putting on a clean tunic, he resumed his run to Briseis' main bedroom.

"Briseis!" he called as he pushed open the door and stepped into the room. He could barely see, as the curtains had been closed. He could just see a figure lying on the bed, its back to him.

"Briseis?" he called softly as he slowly walked across the room.

"Achilles?" a voice replied. The figure on the bed moved and he saw Briseis. Her cheeks were wet with tears and shone whenever light hit them.

"Achilles!" Briseis cried. She jumped up from the bed and ran to him, throwing her arms around him. Fresh tears fell down her cheeks as she held onto her love.

"Oh Achilles! I thought that I'd never see you again!" Briseis wailed. She dug her nails into Achilles' back almost drawing blood.

Achilles wrapped his arms around Briseis and kissed her hair.

"I told you that I would come back, I thought you believed me," Achilles whispered, his breath hot against her scalp. She squeezed him tighter.

"Never leave me," she pleaded.

"I promise that as long as there is air in my lungs and strength in my legs, I will always come back to you," Achilles promised. Briseis tilted her head up and kissed him softly. Achilles picked her up and laid her on the bed, holding her to him lovingly. Within moments of lying down, they were both in the land of dreams where anything was possible.

* * *

"Odysseus!" Achilles called as he made his way across the battle ground to Odysseus. It had been a long time since he had spoken with the wise king.

"Achilles," Odysseus acknowledged.

"I have a proposition that may just save your life,"

"My life is in danger? My boy, this is a war, every man's life is in danger,"

"You know what I mean. The Trojans are becoming stronger while the Greeks are becoming weaker. You know that my Myrmidon and I fight for Troy now, I ask you to join us. Troy is a grand city, with wonderful people. Fight with me, fight for Troy, fight with the winners,"

"Achilles, Achilles, Achilles. What would the Trojans say to having another Greek join their ranks? What would happen to my family? My country? I, unlike you, cannot just change sides on a whim. My decision must take time, for which ever way I go, my path will leave many problems. If you can guarantee the safety of Ithaca, Penelope, my people, then I will fight for Troy,"

Achilles stood silently in front of the king.

"I thought as much. As much as I would love to fight along side you, I can't. But, if it will make you feel better, I'll think about it. Tonight while we all collect our dead, I will make my decision. If I come to the walls, I have chosen Troy, if you don't see me until the battle tomorrow, then I have chosen Greece."

"Fair enough, I shall wait upon the wall," Achilles stretched out his hand. Odysseus shook it, then they resumed their fighting.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Briseis whispered in the dark. She rolled over and held the sheet up to her chest.

"Nowhere, I just need some air, that is all, go back to sleep," Achilles waited until Briseis' breathing evened out.

He crept down the halls and out to the wall. He nodded to the sentries on duty and explained why he was there, that he needed some air. He leaned against the rail and looked out over the plain of Troy. Soldiers with large stretchers collected the unclaimed dead. During the day's fighting, so many men fell and became trampled that their bodies were unrecognisable, while others were stripped. When the soldiers came to collect their dead and found bodies they couldn't identify as their own men, they did what they could, they left them there. After all identified bodies had been taken away, Trojan soldiers went out to carry the rest of the bodies away, whether they were Trojan or Greek, it didn't matter, they deserved the right to have a proper funeral.

A lone man walked up to the walls and waved at Achilles. It was Odysseus. Achilles ran down the stairs that led up to the wall.

"Open the gates!" he barked at the sentries. They gave him funny looks then slowly opened the gates, allowing him to go outside.

"Odysseus!" he called. The other man began to jog to where Achilles stood.

"Achilles,"

"You have made your choice then,"

"Aye, that I have. If you have room for two-hundred more warriors in there, then I gladly accept your offer," Odysseus nodded to the trees beside the walls. Amongst the trees were Ithacan warriors. Although Ithaca was only a small place, it had very fine warriors.

"Give me five minutes. I am only a guest here, so I must seek Hector and ask him. Wait here," with that Achilles ran back inside the gates in search of Hector.

Five minutes later, the gates opened again and Achilles emerged followed by a cautious Hector.

"Hector, this is Odysseus, king of Ithaca. He and his men would like to fight for Troy. He has two-hundred fine Ithacan warriors waiting amongst the trees. Would you allow another ally?" Achilles introduced the two.

"You want to fight for Troy? Why?" Hector questioned. He had heard of the wise king of Ithaca.

"Achilles spoke with me during today's battle and made me realise that the Greeks are fighting a lost cause.My men and I hold nothing against Troy. For us to continue to wage war on your people is wrong. The only one who was wronged is Menelaus, he is gone now, and Agamemnon continues to fight against you. I find this wrong. With Menelaus dead, Greece has no need for Helen. I want this war over, and I want Agamemnon dead," Hector listened.

"I think we can find room for you in the palace, I can't guarantee that the quarters we have will be big enough, but it is all we can offer," Hector replied. Odysseus smiled. Hector signalled for the gate to be opened, then waited for Odysseus and his men to enter, before entering himself.

* * *

The next day, everyone in Troy was shocked to find more Greeks inside the walls, putting on Trojan armour, preparing to fight. Ever since the sudden and unexpected arrival of Achilles and his Myrmidon, the Trojan citizens knew that any Greeks that changed sides had been persuaded to do so by Achilles.

"Odysseus, I look forward to fighting beside you instead of against you," Hector smiled, then led the soldiers through the gates and into battle.

The Greeks gasped and shuddered as once again they saw their former allies fighting against them. The battle that day was fierce, more fierce than usual, as the latest Greek traitors tried to prove that they were dedicated to defending Troy.

* * *

Every day the same things happened, Achilles went off to fight with Hector and the Trojans. Briseis went with Andromache and Helen and did the 'womanly' chores, then sat and gossipped or prepared for the return of their husbands. For one year this routine continued, never changing, until, one day it did.

After ten long years of war, suddenly the tables turned, the Gods had decided who would win, they were tired of this war, today, the war would end, with surprising results.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**A thank you to all my reviewers of last chapter:**

**AMAPADME: Thank you so much for reviewing! I loved the couple of Achilles and Briseis from the first tijme I saw the movie. Now I am studying the real Trojan war just for fun. If you want an awesome Briseis/Achilles story, buy Daughter Of Troy by Sarah B Franklin. I'm reading it now and it's awesome. I must admit that I laughed as I wrote that bit too, i couldn't help it. Yeah, it's very hard to put what they saw into words though, i could picture it but the words just wouldn't come! Do you mean have Achilles suddenly fight for Greece again? I didn't think you were a lurker, I must admit that I myself am one who waits a while then reads the story in one go. I hope you enjoy this update!**

**Milaskovich: Yes a cliffhanger! I actually didn't know that I had left it on one until I read your review and had a look at the chapter.**

**Amester: Why are you gasping? I won't leave you in suspense any longer then.**

**Everyone, ENJOY! Oh just so you know there are only like five chapters to go.**

**

* * *

**

A Change Of Alliances

* * *

The day was just like any other. The sun shone brightly above them, the wind blew lightly, just enough to displace hair that had been so carefully pinned into place.

* * *

The city gates opened and Briseis, Andromache, and Helen took their places upon the wall to watch the battle. The Trojans charged out led by Hector and Achilles. 

The moment the Greeks met the Trojans, Briseis knew that something was wrong. She stood up and walked to the rail and leaned over trying to get a better view.

Achilles fought his way through the battlefield until he came face to face with Agamemnon. Hector watched as Achilles drew his sword and aimed it at Agamemnon. He stepped forward to hear what was being said between the two.

Achilles heard Hector approach; he smiled at Agamemnon, then turned around and swung his sword at Hector. The blade made contact with the Trojan leaders' helmet, knocking him to the ground. Achilles walked so that he stood over Hector, he smiled wickedly, then drove his blade through the heart of his helpless, unsuspecting opponent.

Briseis cried out and fell to her knees she couldn't believe what she had just seen. Her lover had just cold bloodedly killed her cousin, defender of her country.

* * *

Achilles heard Briseis cry out and looked up at her. He grinned sadistically the resumed fighting, although, this time, he fought with the Greeks to bring the downfall of Troy.

* * *

Only an hour after Hector had fallen, Troy was burning. Greek soldiers ran through the city grabbing women and hauling them away to the Greek camp. 

Briseis screamed for help as Ajax the Greater grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the city. At first, Briseis fought against her captor, but after realising that her struggle was useless, that no one would come and save her, she gave up.

Tears fell freely down her cheeks as she remembered that she was the one who had taken Achilles into Troy. Because of her, Troy had fallen. She let out a slight sob. Ajax dropped her inside a tent and tied her to the pole. She did not fight him. Instead she kept her chin up and a look of dignity was pasted on her face despite the tears streaming down her cheeks.

When Ajax left and she was alone, she began to tremble and sob. She cried for her lost city, her cousins, her uncle, her baby nephew. She cried for the fact that Achilles who she had loved with her entire being had used her. She cried for herself, for her guilt, for her pain. She didn't care what happened to her from then on. They could rape and torture her all they wanted and she wouldn't complain, she would just accept it as her suitable punishment for unwittingly becoming a traitor of her own people.

* * *

A few hours later, Briseis sat slumped against the pole, her tears long since dried. When the tent flaps opened in the breeze and she caught a glimpse of her dead cousin, she felt like crying, but had no tears left to shed, instead the only thing she could do was scream. 

Troy had fallen, and it was all her fault…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

* * *

**A/N: hehe, I bet NO ONE saw that one coming! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahacoughcoughcough Sorry, need a drink. What's going to happen to Briseis now? Why did this happen? Stay tuned for more!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: don't kill me! don't kill me! if you kill me now you will never know how the story ends! I know that last chapter was a shock, i have a reviewer to thank for the idea. To my Reviewers:**

**Milaskovich: Gr? You didn't like the twist then? Let's see if this one is better. Enjoy!**

**Jasmine107: What? yes! How could i do that? Easy! I just came up with an idea and wrote it down, hehe. Evil me!**

**ChrissyKat: A new reviewer! Welcome! I know, that was evil! A very disturbing twist indeed, but a surprising one also! I hope you continue to read and review!**

**Amester: Hehe! You'll have to keep reading to find out! Yes, very evil I know. It makes you love the story more? Wow, awesome! I hope this chapter keeps you reading also! I see you don't like Paris? Lol, he's not really that bad. Enjoy!**

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

A Change Of Alliances

* * *

Briseis felt a calloused hand touch her arm. She let out a blood-curdling scream. 

"Briseis!" a male voice whispered. Briseis whimpered.

"Briseis!" the voice repeated. A pair of strong hands cupped her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Briseis, wake up!" the voice behind the hands urged. She moaned then slowly opened her eyes.

Gone were the tent and the pole, and the hard dirt floor. Instead she gazed at a solid palace roof. The pole was replaced with a pillar, and the dirt floor by a soft warm bed.

"Briseis my love, what's wrong? You began thrashing about and screaming to be put down," a worried Achilles whispered. He caressed her cheek and brushed her long hair behind her ears.

"You…..you k…killed Hector," Briseis mumbled, a genuine look of terror adorned her face.

"What? Hector is in his room sleeping, well probably not sleeping, next to his wife. I have not killed him,"

"Do you swear that you won't become a traitor to Troy?"

"What? I….Briseis, what has brought this on?"

"I….I saw you kill Hector. You went up to Agamemnon with your sword drawn, then turned and killed Hector. You then began killing Trojans. Hundreds of the fell at you sword. You helped the Greeks destroy Troy, then you left me to be taken away." Briseis sobbed. Her shoulders shook and she began to cry.

"Hush, my love. I have already told you, I will not fight against Troy. My love for you is too strong as is my disdain for Agamemnon," Achilles wrapped his powerful arms around her, pulling her head to his chest.

"But…..I saw you,"

"It was just a dream my sweet," Briseis nuzzled her face into Achilles' shoulder and allowed her self to be comforted. Despite the fact that she new it was just a dream, she still felt uneasy. She had had dreams where what she saw happen really did happen and not long after she had dreamed it. Was her dream like the one Achilles had about changing sides? She prayed to the gods that it wasn't that it was just her over active mind and not a message of warning. All she could do was wait for morning to came, bringing the war with it.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED……**

* * *

**A/N: Ok, that was mean I know I shouldn't lead you all on like that, but it was fun!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok, I'm alive, that's good. Did anyone see that it was going to be a dream? Ok, this is the third last chapter that I know of sniff**

**Jasmie107: Kinda mean? I thought it was quite smart. Of course Briseis and Achilles are still together! Zeus himself couldn't keep those two apart!**

**AMAPADME: I thought that you might, after all, you were the one who gave me the idea. I'm the worst writer because I did that? You didn't think it was a dream? Did I make it that believable? Thank you! You'll have to wait and see if it was a sign.**

**Amester: Yes, that fixed it all. You liked the twist? I admit, I kinda wrote myself into a corner with that. I thought of continuing it and completely changing the story, but I had no idea where it would go, lol. You're depressed because of my story? You really wanted a twist didn't you?**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!****

* * *

**

A Change Of Alliances

* * *

The day was just like any other. The sun shone brightly above them, the wind blew lightly, just enough to displace hair that had been so carefully pinned into place.

* * *

The city gates opened and Briseis, Andromache, and Helen took their places upon the wall to watch the battle. The Trojans charged out led by Hector and Achilles. As he was charging out, Achilles turned and smiled at Briseis. This smile was not like the one in her dream. This was a genuine I-can't-wait-to-be-with-you-again smile. Briseis smiled back.

"Come and sit, this will be a long day," Andromache said. She patted the chair beside her. Briseis nodded and sat down, preparing to watch the mindless bloodshed.

* * *

Achilles charged forward, his sword raised, a look of rage upon his handsome features.

He brought his sword down, plunging it into soft flesh, revelling in the groan of pain that came from his victim. He pulled his sword out slowly. The wound wasn't fatal, but it was extremely painful.

Every Greek and Trojan ceased fighting to watch Achilles. Achilles placed the edge of his sword against his victim's throat.

"Please, let me live, for my wife!" the soon to be dead man pleaded.

"Fool! Clytemnestra would never take you back! You left her alone at the throne to fight a war that your brother's inability to hold onto his wife caused! Do you really think she would want you back? Oh great Agamemnon?" Achilles asked, sarcasm etched in his voice. Agamemnon looked at him with fear in his eyes. He knew that the last thing he would ever see, would be Achilles' face as Achilles slit his throat, ending his pitiful life.

"She would be honoured to have me return," Agamemnon retorted arrogantly.

"Bastard!" Achilles cried as he ran his sword along the kings throat, watching as the light left his eyes. Achilles stepped back from the body and raised his sword.

"See that men! The great Agamemnon has fallen to my sword! Let that be a message to any man who dares cross my path with an intention to harm those I love!" Achilles bellowed. The Greeks cried out and fell to their knees at the sight of their leader dead upon the ground, his blood still warm. The Trojans shouted their victory and raised their swords in the air as they drove the Greeks back without having another life lost.

Ajax carried his kings body back to the camp, then ordered the men to set sail for Greece, they were finally going home.

* * *

That night, the people of Troy celebrated their much needed victory. The Greeks had left, and now they could finally resume their normal lives. 

Everyone knew that it was Achilles and his men's' mutiny that had won them the war, and for that, Achilles and his Myrmidons, and Odysseus and his men, had earned themselves a place among the Trojans. The Myrmidons and the Ithacans were no longer safe in their own country, so they set sail and collected their families, and brought them back to Troy to live out the rest of their days as Trojans.

* * *

"I can't believe it's finally over, after ten long years, it's over," Briseis said quietly. She leaned against the doorway, looking out over the balcony to the celebrations below. 

"Me neither, but it's going to be a nice change. There's only one more thing that I can do," Achilles replied. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"What's that?" Briseis asked.

"To make you my wife," Achilles replied between kisses. Briseis turned around in his arms so that she faced him.

"Well, I think that's the one thing that I can help you with. Am I right?" Briseis grinned.

"I think you might just be right there," Achilles smiled. "But there's one more thing you can help me with. You see, I have this pain, right here," he placed her hand on his groin. "And I think that you might be the only person who can help ease this pain,"

"You're certainly right there," Briseis laughed. She squeezed his arousal, then pulled his head down to a passionate kiss. Achilles picked her up and placed her on the bed, then lay down on top of her.

Slowly their clothes melted away, and Achilles was once again pounding into her soft flesh, consummating their love over and over again.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED……**

* * *

**A/N: Only two more chapters to go!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Only one more to go after this, sniff heartbreaking I know sniff well maybe not heartbreaking, for me it is cos then I'll have to start another story. To all my reviewers! THANK YOU!!**

**Amester: Lol, don't cry, here's the next part.**

**AMAPADME: Hi, I'm really glad that you like what I did with your idea. I was laughing as I wrote it, so I couldn't really think properly. I'm a good one for making people believe one thing then turning everything upside-down. Lol, I thought it was :). I honestly don't know. I've never actually heard it before it just popped into my head and I thought it would be perfect. it is a cheesy line though :) Yes, Achilles killed Agamemnon. i got bored with Agamemnon (I never really liked him anyway) so I bumped him off before I really dragged him into the story. I honestly hadn't thought about it. Now after I've finished writing the story I think about it and I don't know. To make things clearer and so that I don't write myself into a corner let's just say that someone else (chosen by Odysseus and Penelope) took the throne. Please, give me as much input as you can! It's just as much my story as it is yours, after all you guys are the ones who read it. I mean, what's the point in writing a story if no one reads it? I'm glad you still love the story :).**

**Sam: Ahh yes, the sweet side of Achilles. Ten years of battle would kill me. I see you didn't expect it to be a dream either. I can personally never see Achilles doing that, I think he loves Briseis too much. Yes, the war is over! Now what am I going to do with the characters? I don't usually marry characters because I have read too many stories where characters have gottne married and had a family and the story becomes boring. Don't worry, the next two chapters will be sappy, after all, that is my main writing style. Thank you for being so polite. It's always a pleasure to update when my reviewers are polite. Enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

A Change Of Alliances

* * *

It had been two weeks since the war against the Greeks had ended, and Achilles stood next to a Trojan priest, waiting for Briseis to show. He wore a formal white toga with a leaf and flower crown upon his blonde hair. Hector stood beside him dressed the same, except without the crown. In front of him were hundreds of Trojans, all dressed in their very best, chattering quietly. Suddenly, everything went quiet and everyone turned to face the doorway. 

In the doorway stood Andromache in a tan coloured dress, holding a small bouquet of flowers. To her left stood Helen, in the same style dress. They smiled as they walked slowly towards Achilles and the priest. Behind them was Briseis, in a flowing white gown that touched the floor. She wore a small tiara on top of her brown curls which were piled upon her head, falling around her face and neck like a veil.

When Briseis was standing beside Achilles, she handed her flowers to Andromache, then took Achilles hands, smiling.

"Welcome friends and family, to the joining of these two souls," the priest began. Achilles and Briseis only listened to the parts that they needed to respond to, the rest of the time they just stood there with silly grins on their faces, thinking of their future together.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest finished. Smiling he took a step back. Achilles took Briseis' hand and kissed it, then he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss, their first as man and wife.

The crowd cheered and petals were thrown as Achilles and Briseis walked down the aisle, toward their new life together.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED……**

* * *

**A/N: I know that chapter was short, but there's only one more chapter to go!!! sniff sniff, Please R&R!!! So sorry that it's short!! I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Oh, for all those who wanted to know what happened to Ithaca after Odysseus fought against Greece and haven't read my response to AMAPADME:To make things clearer and so that I don't write myself into a corner let's just say that someone else (chosen by Odysseus and Penelope) took the throne. I hope that helps :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: sniff, Sadly, this is the very last installment of this story that you have hopefully come to love and enjoy as I have. sniff I would just like to thank all those wonderful, wonderful people who took time to let me know what they thought of my story. It means so so much to me. Along with my usual replies to reviewers of last chapter I would like to acknowledge all those who reviewed previous chapters. Thank you all for making this extremely enjoyable for me!**

**Amester: Thank you. I hope that this final chapter will please you. Thank you for being a loyal reader and reviewer.**

**YOUPIN: Thank you. I am glad that you love it. Here's the final part. I hope that you enjoy it and still review it.**

**vampirediva07: I don't know why you haven't seen it before, maybe the summary isn't eye catching or interesting enough. So I take it that you like this story then? I love reading stories when they are practically complete. COntinue it? I don't know, I'll have to think about it. I'm not sure about a sequel. I have this kind of phobia about continuing stories when characters are married off and have kids. I don't know, there just doesn't seem to be much room for a good storyline (not when I'm writing anyway). But, I will think about it, I promise. I seem to have this inability to write long chapters, i don't know why, I just seem to lose the plot and the story becomes farfetched and unrealistic. I am glad that you adore this story. I hope that you enjoy this final part.**

**A big thank you to: **

**vampirediva07**

**YOUPIN**

**Amester**

**Sam**

**AMAPADME**

**Jasmine107**

**ChrissyKat**

**Milaskovich**

**just-a-dream01**

**Momotaru**

**Phantom-Christine-Phan12**

**brw1001**

**shariena**

**kenseikan weirdo**

**For all being loyal and helpful reviewers all through this story of mine. I know that this is a really long and probably boring author's note, but I only feel that it is right that I should thank all my reviewers.**

**Even though this is the end, I would still love reviews from all my past reviewers and from those who come by and read then leave. It still means so much to me!**

**Thank you all! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

A Change Of Alliances

* * *

"What are you doing?" Briseis squealed happily as Achilles lifted her in his arms and carried her into the bed room to place her on the bed. 

"Carrying my wife across the threshold," Achilles replied. At Briseis' puzzled look, he explained that it was a tradition in his country to carry the bride across the threshold.

"I can't believe that we are finally married," Briseis sighed contentedly. She held her hand up, examining the golden band that adorned her wedding finger. As a child she had never dreamed that she would one day marry the man of her dreams, she always thought that she would be a priestess of Apollo.

Achilles sat on the bed beside her and took her hand, rubbing his thumb over the ring. He wore a similar ring on his wedding finger.

"I can, I always imagined that I'd find someone to love, I just never expected them to be from a country I was supposed to be fighting against," Achilles laughed. Briseis laughed to. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Achilles?"

"Yes Briseis?"

"I…I…l….love you," she said slowly, stuttering a little. Achilles looked at her, with love shining in his eyes.

"I love you too," he replied. To prove what he had just said, he claimed her lips in a loving kiss. His hands wound themselves in her brown curls, pulling them from their pins which held them in place. Briseis wrapped her arms around his neck, and undid the tie holding his toga up.

Achilles stood, breaking the kiss, allowing the toga to fall to the ground. Briseis stood as well, and removed her own gown. She stood there shyly for a moment, as if embarrassed at her sudden nakedness, then threw herself at him, knocking him onto the bed, with her straddling his hips.

Achilles groaned when Briseis brushed her hot, wet centre against his growing arousal. Briseis revelled in the power that she now had over him. Seductively, she brushed against him again, eliciting another groan. Briseis repeated this man times until finally Achilles spoke.

"Please Briseis my love, this is torture," Briseis put on a sad expression.

"My poor baby, what can I do for you?"

"Please, you know what I want, what I need,"

"What's that?" Briseis asked, pretending to be confused, even when she knew all too well what he wanted.

"Ahh!" Achilles groaned. He placed his hands on hips and pulled her down on top of him, his arousal entering her.

"Yes," Achilles whispered. Briseis began to move, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Achilles met her with a thrust of his hips every time she hit a certain spot. Every move she made elicited a moan from both herself and Achilles.

"Achilles!" Briseis cried as she sailed down from the peak of pleasure she had just climbed to. Achilles thrust into her again then found his own release, calling her name as he emptied himself into her.

"I love you," Briseis panted as she rolled off him to lie by his side. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close. She rested her head and her left hand on his chest.

"I love you too," Achilles whispered. He stroked her back until she fell asleep, then he too visited the land of dreams.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know that was long, but if you made it far enough to be reading this, then you deserve and award, lol. I did not follow the true story line of the real Trojan war, for if that was what I followed, then Briseis would've already been married and have had nothing to do with Hector. I thought that I might put a little thing in here at the bottom sort of as a glossary, mainly on how to pronounce names (I struggled for ages with them) the information following each name is what they really were, not how they were in the movies or in my story. This information is from 'Greek Myths: Ulysses and the Trojan War' by Claybourne and Khanduri.** **

* * *

Achilles** (a-_kill-_eez) Son of Peleus and Thetis. One of the Greek leaders and their best soldier at Troy. Withdraws from the fighting after an argument with Agamemnon, but returns after his friend, Patroclus, is killed while pretending to be him. Kills Hector, and is killed by Paris. (a-eez) Son of Peleus and Thetis. One of the Greek leaders and their best soldier at Troy. Withdraws from the fighting after an argument with Agamemnon, but returns after his friend, Patroclus, is killed while pretending to be him. Kills Hector, and is killed by Paris.**

* * *

Agamemnon** (ag-a-_mem_-non) King of Mycenae and brother of Menelaus. Commander of the Greek armies. Killed on his return from Troy by his wife Clytemnestra and her lover Aegisthus. Odysseus meets him again when he visits The Land of the Dead. (ag-a--non) King of Mycenae and brother of Menelaus. Commander of the Greek armies. Killed on his return from Troy by his wife Clytemnestra and her lover Aegisthus. Odysseus meets him again when he visits The Land of the Dead.**

* * *

Andromache** (an-_drom_-a-kee) Hector's wife. **

* * *

Apollo** (a-_poll_-o) God of the Sun, healing, music and the arts. Son of Zeus and brother of Artemis. Sends a plague on the Greek army after they steal Chryseis. Supports the Trojan side in the war. (a--o) God of the Sun, healing, music and the arts. Son of Zeus and brother of Artemis. Sends a plague on the Greek army after they steal Chryseis. Supports the Trojan side in the war.**

* * *

Briseis** (briss-_ay_-iss) Achilles' servant girl, taken by Agamemnon to replace his own girl, Chryseis. This leads to an argument between the two men and Achilles' withdrawal from the fighting. (briss--iss) Achilles' servant girl, taken by Agamemnon to replace his own girl, Chryseis. This leads to an argument between the two men and Achilles' withdrawal from the fighting.**

* * *

Clytemnestra** (kly-tum-_nes_-tra) the wife of Agamemnon and mother of Iphigenia, she kills Agamemnon on his return from the Trojan War. (kly-tum--tra) the wife of Agamemnon and mother of Iphigenia, she kills Agamemnon on his return from the Trojan War.**

* * *

Diomedes** (dy-oh-_mee_-deez) One of the Greek leaders. (dy-oh--deez) One of the Greek leaders.**

* * *

Eudorus** (u-door-us) one of Achilles' soldiers, a Myrmidon. **

* * *

Hector** (_hek_-tuh) Leader of Trojan army. Kills Achilles' friend, Patroclus, and is killed by Achilles. (-tuh) Leader of Trojan army. Kills Achilles' friend, Patroclus, and is killed by Achilles.**

* * *

Helen** (_hell_-un) Wife of Menelaus and lover of Paris. The most beautiful woman in the world. She had many admirers, including Odysseus, before her marriage. Menelaus starts the Trojan War after Helen runs away to Troy with Paris, who has been visiting Menelaus' kingdom. At the end of the war her husband takes her back. (-un) Wife of Menelaus and lover of Paris. The most beautiful woman in the world. She had many admirers, including Odysseus, before her marriage. Menelaus starts the Trojan War after Helen runs away to Troy with Paris, who has been visiting Menelaus' kingdom. At the end of the war her husband takes her back.**

* * *

Menelaus** (me-ne-_lay_-us) King of Sparta, brother of Agamemnon, husband of Helen and one of the Greek leaders in the Trojan War. He declares war on Troy when Helen runs away with Paris. (me-ne--us) King of Sparta, brother of Agamemnon, husband of Helen and one of the Greek leaders in the Trojan War. He declares war on Troy when Helen runs away with Paris.**

* * *

Nestor** (_nes_-tor) King of Pylos, and one of the Greek leaders in the Trojan War. (-tor) King of Pylos, and one of the Greek leaders in the Trojan War.**

* * *

Odysseus** (o-_dee_-si-us), (also known as Ulysses (yoo-liss-ees) King of Ithaca, son of Laertes and Anticleia, husband of Penelope, father of Telemachus. He first tries to avoid joining the Greek army by pretending to be insane, but this fails. Becomes a great leader at Troy, renowned for his cleverness and cunning. Has the idea for the wooden horse which leads to the destruction of Troy and the Greek victory. It takes him many years to get home from the war and he has numerous mishaps and adventures along the way. On his return to Ithaca he has to defeat all of Penelope's suitors, who have taken over his palace in his absence. (o--si-us), (also known as Ulysses (yoo-liss-ees) King of Ithaca, son of Laertes and Anticleia, husband of Penelope, father of Telemachus. He first tries to avoid joining the Greek army by pretending to be insane, but this fails. Becomes a great leader at Troy, renowned for his cleverness and cunning. Has the idea for the wooden horse which leads to the destruction of Troy and the Greek victory. It takes him many years to get home from the war and he has numerous mishaps and adventures along the way. On his return to Ithaca he has to defeat all of Penelope's suitors, who have taken over his palace in his absence.**

* * *

Paris** (_pa_-riss) Son of Priam and Hecuba. Brother of Hector, Polydorus and Cassandra. The Gods predicted at his birth that he would bring destruction to Troy, so his parents abandoned him on Mount Ida, where he was rescued by shepherds. Ordered by Zeus to choose the fairest of three goddesses Hera, Athene and Aphrodite, he picks Aphrodite. In return she promises him the most beautiful woman in the world as his wife. He returns to Troy and is welcomed by his parents. On a visit to Greece he falls in love and runs away with Menelaus' wife, Helen (the most beautiful woman in the world). This leads to the Trojan War, which eventually causes the destruction of Troy. Paris is not particularly brave during the war and is killed at the end when the Greeks invade the city. (-riss) Son of Priam and Hecuba. Brother of Hector, Polydorus and Cassandra. The Gods predicted at his birth that he would bring destruction to Troy, so his parents abandoned him on Mount Ida, where he was rescued by shepherds. Ordered by Zeus to choose the fairest of three goddesses Hera, Athene and Aphrodite, he picks Aphrodite. In return she promises him the most beautiful woman in the world as his wife. He returns to Troy and is welcomed by his parents. On a visit to Greece he falls in love and runs away with Menelaus' wife, Helen (the most beautiful woman in the world). This leads to the Trojan War, which eventually causes the destruction of Troy. Paris is not particularly brave during the war and is killed at the end when the Greeks invade the city.**

* * *

Patroclus** (pa-_tro_-klus) Greek soldier, comrade and best friend of Achilles. Goes into battle instead of Achilles, and is killed by Hector. (pa--klus) Greek soldier, comrade and best friend of Achilles. Goes into battle instead of Achilles, and is killed by Hector.**

* * *

Priam** (_pry_-am) King of Troy, husband of Hecuba, and father of Hector, Paris, Polydorus and Cassandra. (-am) King of Troy, husband of Hecuba, and father of Hector, Paris, Polydorus and Cassandra.**

* * *

Zeus** (zyoos) King of the gods and father of the human race. Ruler of the sky. Married to his sister, Hera. Rules from Mount Olympus and often gets involved in human affairs. All-powerful.

* * *


End file.
